Nursing bottles intended for feeding newborns are well known. Basically, such "baby" bottles are formed of a body or flask of different forms which have a threaded neck to which a cap is screwed and to thereby secure a nipple to the neck opening. In many products, an overcap or hood is provided to protect the nipple from outside agents. In general, nursing bottles have not had any major developments in their basic form for many years. The traditional bottle shape has been preserved.
The necks of prior art bottles are generally of standard diameters. The neck is formed by narrowing the body in its upper portion so as to form the characteristic shape of a baby bottle. These bottles have a threaded neck portion and, immediately under the same, an expansion to form the body of the flask. This arrangement can encourage the proliferation of germs and bacteria and makes the bottle difficult to clean. Specifically designed brushes are available for cleaning such bottles. Because of the narrowed neck, dishwashers fail to do a proper job.
The present invention provides a body which, contrary to usual prior art designs, does not have the shape of a bottle but of a glass or cup. The bottle body does not have internal or external threads. It is formed with smooth interior walls and without an abrupt increase or decrease in diameter. This assures a more hygienic container that requires no special brushes to clean. It may be washed with the same ease as a traditional glass.
According to the invention, the nipple-holding cap is not screwed directly on a body or a neck thread. Securement is by a separate counter-cap which is slid upward along the body from the bottom in the direction of the body top edge. The counter-cap engages a stop means that prevents the counter-cap from moving any further upward. The stop means is so located that the counter-cap is maintained in a spaced apart relationship with the first end of the bottle body. By preventing the counter-cap from moving further toward the first end of the bottle body, the counter-cap is retained on the body. When the counter-cap is prevented from twisting the nipple-holding cap may be secured tightly to the first section of the counter-cap, and thus the nipple is attached in fluid flow connection to the first end of the bottle body. However, there is ready removal of the counter-cap with a slight, downward touch.
When the counter-cap is withdrawn, the cap and counter-cap are easily washed and sterilized. When these units are removed, the nursing bottle body is transformed to a classic, smooth-edged, inwardly tapered glass which the child may thereafter use to learn how to drink from a normal drinking glass.